Bast, Help The Outcasts
by Kristin-Kai-Lundy
Summary: Gypies, the dirt below Macavity's feet, no where is safe in the junkyard apart from the church and for one Gypsy it could save her life R&R oc warning


_I haven't heard this song in ages soooo this popped into my head._

_I know I'm writing "A Vengeful Heart" but I just had to write this down._

_the story line is similar to "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" because Macavity has taken over but in this they don't try to start a revolution.  
_

_I own nothing but the overactive imagination that came up with this, oh! and the oc._

_

* * *

_**Bast, Help The Outcasts**

It had been two months sense Macavity's takeover and the death of Deuteronomy, but already they were suffering, the jellicles were divided, all anyone did was look out for number one, well it was that or starvation.

There was a status quo now, the cats who Macavity was okay with, the ones he considered the dirt below his paws and the cats at the bottem of the heap, the cats he called gypsies, outcasts and the cats he aimed to be rid of.

To be a gypsy was a dangerious living and because of Macavity's different oppinion on various cats many gypsies were against their own flesh and blood, the best example were the mystic twins. Macavity had always had a soft spot for Tantomile but he hated Coricopat with a passion so Cori was a gypsy and Tanto an upperclass but they weren't the only ones to be split, mates were torn apart, famillies were distroyed and ambition was the only thing that mattered, if you weren't ambitious your were as useless as the rusted junk of the 'Yard.

There was only one place that a gypsy could go for safety. The church in the 'yard, an old pile of tyres on which an old, broken stained glass window had been dumped, it was deeply sacred to the jellicles, especially to the gypsies and for one gypsy it would save her life.

...

My breath came out in panting gasps as I sprinted across the junkyard, henchcats on my tail.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF MACAVITY!"

I ignored the angry calls of the henchcats and continued to run, clutching the small mouse I had stolen to my chest. My energy was gradually leaving my body as I began to tire, being starved does that to you. I kept running even with my little energy, _I have to lose them or... THE CHURCH! _I swerved, changing direction towards the church, the only safe haven in the 'yard.

As I turned the last corner I could see it in front of me, with the last of my strength I willed myself to go faster. "SANCTUARY!" I screamed the word at the top of my lungs as I ran towards the door which, to my relief, opened wide.

I literally dived through the open door and slammed it behind me. A paw reached down towards me and when I looked up I was greeted by the kind eyes of Father Admetus. I accepted his paw up. "Thank you Father."

"Do not thank me, you asked for sanctuary in the Everlasting Cat's home I merely opened the door."

I smiled and looked around, the church was so... empty. "Father why are there so few in the church today?"

Admetus sighed and frowned sadly. "Too many cats are in hiding that our poor church goes on empty, stay as long as you like Kanganessa, the house of The Everlasting Cat is always open to you."

I nodded to him as he walked away. I slowly walked around the church taking in a breath and admiring the beautiful swirls of colour from the glass when I spotted something in the corner. A statue of the Everlasting cat. She was beautiful as every statue made her out to be. I leaned gently on a nearby wall and looked across at the few cats that were there to worship. _So few... _I looked up into the wide eyes of the statue and I felt myself sing.

_"I don't know if You can hear me_  
_Or if You're even there_  
_I don't know if You would listen_  
_To a gypsie's prayer_  
_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast_  
_I shouldn't speak to you_  
_Still I see Your face and wonder..._  
_Were You once an outcast too?_"

I began walking through the grand church singing to myself and passing through rows of candels, past the few praying cats.

_"Bast help the outcasts_  
_Hungry from birth_  
_Show them the mercy_  
_They don't find on earth_  
_Bast help my people_  
_We look to You still_  
_Bast help the outcasts_  
_Or nobody will."_

I pushed a stray strand of my dark head fur back into place and could have sworn I heard the sound of singing voices. _  
_

_"I ask for wealth_  
_I ask for fame_  
_I ask for glory to shine on my name_  
_I ask for love I can posess_  
_I ask for Bast and Her angels to bless me."_

I looked up a the shining glass and smiled at the beauty of the colours._  
_

_"I ask for nothing_  
_I can get by_  
_But I know so many_  
_Less lucky than I_  
_Please help my people_  
_The poor and downtrod_  
_I thought we all were_  
_The children of Bast_  
_Bast help the outcasts_  
_Children of Bast."_

I felt a paw on my shoulder. I turned to see my best friend Rumpleteazer.

"Come on Nessa lets get out of here."

I nodded and followed her back to freedom.

* * *

_A/N- done hope you liked it! R&R_

_song- God help the outcasts  
_


End file.
